Good things happen to those who wait
by Star In Your Heart
Summary: Throughout their titan years, Robin and Starfire always felt that special connection but never had the courage to say something about it...until now that is.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Very first Fanfic! So I thought ir would be a great idea to write about Robstars very first date. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but decided on making multiple chapters. Don't worry this won't be too long! Reviews are very much welcome. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. ( if I did there would be a season 6)

Starfire stepped onto the tile floor of her bathroom, grabbing her soft purple towel and wrapping it onto her hair in the process. She sighed as she looked into her mirror, a happy Tameranian looking back at her. Today was the day Robin was taking her out in the ritual of outing. As Raven has explained to her, it was where a couple goes to fun, excitable places such as the movies or to dine on yummy food. She began to dry her fiery red hair and sighed. Her emotions were soaring high as she remembered how Robin asked her to the ritual of outing. It was a bright sunny morning when Starfire stirred up. She pushed Silkie, her beloved bumgorf, away as she stretched widely on her purple circular bed. She decided it was a good idea to go to the Titans kitchen and help herself to some cereal. As she walked past her sliding door, she reached a silver door where the name plate "Robin" was engraved. She looked around the hall to make sure none of the other Titans were around and when she confirmed there was no one, she touched the name plate gingerly.

"Oh Robin, why can you not see how much I want us to be more than the best friends" she heavily sighed.

As she was about to remove her hand, she let out a small squeak as the silver door slid open.

"Starfire?" asked the ebony haired boy.

He had on his oh-so-famous mask, of course, and his usual Robin getup but was now starring down to the flushing Tameranian.

"Um...yes..I am Starfire of the Teen Titans. I am sorry I was just...um...going to ask you to come to breakfast?" she managed to squeak out.

Robin chuckled at his bestfriend. He enjoyed her English more than anything, he liked training with her, he liked her bright smile and innocence that she brought upon the Titans. She was his bestfriend, not a word that Robin throws out on anyone having to have lived with Batman. Let's just say he scarred him emotionally, but when he's with Starfire, he forgets all about it. It's been so damn hard having to keep his emotions about her locked up, he was a goner ever since she arrived at Jump. It's been 2 years since she's been on Earth and he still couldn't ask her out on a single date. So much for 'Robin the Boy Wonder', he wanted to tell her how he felt, but he didn't know how...or if he would even risk their friendship.

"Robin? Hello? Are you doing the zoning out?" asked Starfire as she waved her hands in front of his face.

"Yeah, sorry Star" said the Boy Wonder.

He gave his best friend a smile and felt tug on Robins arm lead him to the Titans livingroom,

"It is the okay Robin. Come, let us eat the break of fast"

Robin chuckled, "It's breakfast Star and yes, but before..um I wanted to ask you if I could have a talk with you afterwards?" asked Robin tugging the collar of his uniform.

Talk? Has Robin gotten mad at me? Is it because I was standing outside of his room? These thoughts were running through the poor Tameranians head, but all she did was nod.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hope you guys liked my first chapter & I hope this was a fast enough update! If you haven't read it yet, please do or else this won't make sense.

"Well, well look who finally decided to show up!" exclaimed Cyborg as he waggled his eyebrows at the young Tameranian and the boy wonder.

Starfire felt a blush creep on her face as she looked at Robin who was stretching his cape from his neck. It's not a surprise that the snide remark would come out of Cyborgs mouth. For the past two years both Cyborg and the young changeling Beastboy would tease Robin about their relationship. Starfire didn't mind as much in the beginning since she had not known what the 'boyfriend' was until her empathic friend Raven explained to her what exactly a 'boyfriend' was. After what felt like hours, Starfire looked up from the ground to see the young green skinned boy come towards them from the couch where he was resumed.

"Maybe Cyborg and I have to hack into the Towers surveillance cameras and see what exactly kept them from coming to breakfast." said Beastboy sliding next to Raven on their kitchen counter.

The next thing the changeling knew, he was face up staring at the Titans ceiling.

"Raven! What was that for!" he exclaimed at his teammate.

Robin finally snapped out of his embarrassment and went toward the counter to get a box of cereal and a bowl for him and Starfire.

"Thanks, Rae" he said with a smile only having a grunt be returned by an obvious empath occupied in her book.

"Here Starfire, if I'm starving I'm sure you must be dieing of hunger by now with your nine stomachs and all." said Robin as he handed her a bowl of cereal.

Starfire looked at Robin quizzically and asked in a hushed concerned tone, " I am dyeing? But I do not feel the ill; only just very hungry friend Robin."

Robin immediately knew where his mistake was and made a mental note to practice some expressions with her later.

He smiled at Starfire and explained, "No you're not dyeing Star, it's more of an expression meaning that you must be starving." He put up a stool next to her and started eating his cereal with a contempt look on his face.

"Oh! How glorious! You gave me the scare Robin. But yes, you're expression is very correct. I am the dying of starvation" exclaimed a happy Tameranian eating her cereal with a smile.

"Hey Rob! When you're done eating with your girlfriend, you need to come help me kick BB's butt on Mega Monkeys 4!" said Cyborg as he playfully tousled Robin's hair as he made his way to the couch already putting in their new video game.

"HEY! THAT'S TWO ON ONE THAT'S NOT FAIR!" exclaimed Beastboy as he bounded after Cyborg.

"You snooze you lose you little grass stain. Ask Raven if she can help you're sorry little butt from losing." snickered Cyborg.

"Hey Rae-", started Beastboy

"Unless you want to get transported to another dimension, I would stop right there." said Raven in her monotone voice barely looking up from her book she was heavily engrossed in.

Beastboy looked down with disappointment, but then thought of something. He turned into a little kitten and started to skip towards Raven, preparing to make his famous face that worked magic, well it's only worked on Starfire but he was confident it could work on the empath as well. He 'mewed' at Raven and riskily jumped on her lap and he snuggled his face against her stomach. He suddenly felt himself being lifted and was thrown to the couch where he luckily landed on the soft cushions. He turned back to himself and exclaimed,"Rae! I couldv'e gotten hurt!"

"I'm an empath remember? Those cat tricks could work on Starfire but they certainly won't work on me. I see that I won't be able to concentrate on my book so I'm leaving to my room." said Raven as she started for the door.

Starfire couldn't help but utter a giggle; it was quite common for the changeling and empath to bicker like this. If she knew better she could've sworn they fight like two people who like each other but she knew Raven would never admit it, but she could see Beastboy trying to get closer to her each passing day."_If only Robin could express himself like Beastboy; if only he could see how much I've liked him ever since-"_

"Are you zoning out on me Star? Hello? You there?" Robin asked as he interrupted Starfires thoughts.

"Oh! Forgive me friend Robin. I believe I was doing the zoning out." said Starfire sheepishly.

Robin raised his eyebrow and daringly asked, "What about, Star?"

"Oh, um nothing; I was thinking about Silkie and how I need to bathe him soon." Starfire was able to sputter out as she took a sip of her now almost empty bowl of cereal.

"_I'm glad it's easy to know when Starfires lieing..I should play this along.", _thought the boy wonder to himself as he got up from the table and put his dish in the sink. _Eh, I'll let Cyborg and Beastboy clean up; they deserve it from the joke about him and Star this morning. Maybe he'll give them four extra laps for training tomorrow._He felt a smirk come on his face as he walked away from the sink only to be face to face with his best friend.

"Oh! Sorry Robin, I was just going to put my dish in the sink to wash." stammered Starfire.

Robin kept his smirk and said, "Leave it for Cyborg and Beastboy; serves them right for earlier this morning."

"ROB! WE HEARD THAT!" exclaimed Cyborg.

Starfire felt Robin grab her hand and rushed her out the room, "C'mon before they end up leaving us with the dishes." Robin said as he lead her towards the hall.

She felt herself giggle and felt her stomach flutter with the touch of her bestfriend. The fluttering stopped when she realized Robin let go of her hand as they stood outside his door. She looked up to see a red faced boy with his fists rolled up to his side.

"What's wrong Robin? Are you feeling the ok?" asked Starfire with much concern over her best friend.

"I'm fine, Star..I uh..just need to ask you what I wanted to ask you earlier.." stammered the Boy Wonder feeling his neck grow hot.

Starfire felt like she got kicked in the stomach. _Is he going to make me leave the Tower? Or maybe he's going on another date with Kitten that stupid clorbag, that horrible atrocious girl who I would very much like to-_

"Will you go on a date with me?" were the words that interrupted her thoughts who came from the Boy Wonder himself.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm sorry I keep making you guys wait for the actual date, I'm a terrible person I know. I'm just having a good time writing this story. Next chapter will hold the anticipated date I've been making you guys wait for!

Starfire stood frozen when she heard Robin utter those words.

"_A date? Robin wants to go on a date with me?"_, the young Tameranian couldn't believe her ears. She put her finger in her ear to see if she was hearing things, maybe a glorfbar made her ear his home.

"I apologize Robin, I did not hear you correctly I think I may have caught a glorfbar." Apologized Starfire to Robin still trying to pick out whatever made her hear such obscured things.

Robin looked at his best friend with his beet red face. "Ah..Star? What's a glorfbar?" he asked quizzically. He decided to ditch the date proposal and focus on his best friend who looked like she was trying to pull her ear out.

"It is a very tiny Tameranian animal that likes to hide in places that are dark and hollow. Galfore always seemed to catch them and it made it rather hard to talk to him since glorfbar's seem to obstruct hearing." Informed Starfire to the boy wonder. He shook his head and let out a small smile while he reached for her hand and took it in his,

"Starfire why on Earth would you think you have a..uh…glorfbar?" asked Robin

Starfire felt her heart flutter with the touch of her bestfriend and didn't help her when she tried to explain why.

"Well, um because, " sputter the Tameranian with great speed.

Robins smile grew greater, _"So she didn't ditch the idea. Maybe she does want to go out with me. Oh god, it was hard enough having to say it once. I can do this. C'mon Robin you're the Boy Wonder, fought side to side with Batman, helped conquer evil, stopped Brotherblood, heck even defeated Slade! I can do this!" _But as soon as he looked at his best friend who was blushing furiously he thought, _"Ah crap, I can't not again." _ Starfire looked at Robin who looked as if he was having a headache but decided to ask him again about what he had asked her.

"Robin? Did you..ask me on the outing of festivities?" Starfire squeaked out

Robin felt his face grow hot and decided to bite the bullet, and in this situation he would've very much wanted to bite a bullet instead of getting rejected by the girl he admired most.

"Yes Star, I did…Will you go out with me?" asked a very flustered masked boy.

Without a warning, Starfire squished her soon to be date with a hug.

"OH YES ROBIN! I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE THAT!" exclaimed Starfire with a joyous tone.

Robin couldn't believe his ears, but was soon brought back to reality by Starfire's strong hug.

"Ah…Star?"  
"Yes friend Robin?"  
"I'm glad you said yes but in order for us to go on a date I kind of need my arms to function."

Starfire looked down at the boy wonder who had a purpleish hue to his face. She then knew what he was trying to tell her.

"Oh! Forgive me but I could not help myself Robin." Exclaimed Starfire jumping back from her embrace.

Robin gave her a hand and helped her get up and chuckled as he said, "It's alright Star, I would take that as a good sign that you're looking forward to it."

Starfire didn't let go of his hand and sheepishly nodded. Robin took this time to stroke back a few ruffled hairs from her face. She looked at him with such adoration in her eyes and he leaned in for a kiss on her cheek.

"Is tomorrow night good?" asked the Boy Wonder to an even more flustered Tameranian.

"Yes, it is perfect Robin, just perfect." Sighed Starfire


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Just wanted to include some girl time between Starfire and Raven. Next chapter will finally contain RobStar's date and will be the last chapter to the story. *Tear tear**

Starfire sighed happily with that memory she will forever cherish. Once she finished drying her hair she walked into her room and to her closet.

As she skimmed through clothes a thought occurred to her. What does one wear to this ritual outing? She blew a hair out her forehead and went to sit down her bed.

"What if I pick the wrong outfit to wear? I cannot mess this ritual up, oh X'hal." Starfire whispered to herself, feeling her joy simmer down as she was overshadowed with worry.

Suddenly, the young Tameranian jumped up from her bed and a huge grin plastered over her frown.

"I know! I am sure Raven must know about these outings; I am sure she will help me."

Once changed in her usual uniform she sneaked towards Ravens room careful to not run into Robin; she didn't want him to suspect her little knowledge of dates.

Starfire knocked gently on her empathic friends door and whispered,

"Raven, it is Starfire; please I need the assistance."

Starfire waited for Raven to open the door but after five minutes, she let out a mournful sigh. She turned to walk back to her room until she heard a door swish open.

"How many times do I have to let everyone know, I can read and sense your emotions. I know what's going on and if you tell anyone I helped you, I will stuff your room with Beastboy and Cyborg's "missing" stankballs from over the years." She heard Raven mutter in her monotone voice.

Once hearing the good news, she spun around and hugged Raven tightly.

"Oh thank you friend Raven! This is glorious! I very much appreciate your assistance!" she told her friend.

Raven let out a sigh as she was soon dragged by an over ecstatic Tameranian and was soon welcomed by a cloud of purple known as Starfire's room. She scanned over her room and was quite surprised to see her room full of her clothes thrown everywhere.

"Uh? Did you forget to feed Silky?" Raven questioned her friend.

Starfire giggled sheepishly and shook her head.

"I apologize for the mess friend Raven but I am in distress. I do not know what one where's to a date." Starfire said with a tinge of embarrassment in her voice.

Raven let out a tiny smile, "It's understandable Starfire. If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure I can help out."

Raven then stood up and went to examine the clothes thrown around Starfires room. She started picking out clothes and finally gave her a nod when she was done.

"Alright let's eliminate it to one outfit." She said once she laid her choices on Starfires bed. She had to say she was proud of herself. Overhearing the conversations of stupid airheaded girls at the mall about the 'latest trends' certainly paid off.

Starfire looked over Raven's choices on her bed and was certainly impressed with her friend. After a couple of minutes she decided on a swishy lavender skirt with a white tube top. She pointed to her choice and said,

"I very much like this choice very much. Do you think it is the okay?"

Raven simply nodded and turned to look away as she saw Starfire undress. She knew she didn't mind but Raven certainly drew the line. She knew it was okay to look when Starfire started giggling and turned to look at a happy Tameranian twirling around in front of the mirror.

"Oh! I thank you so much Raven, I'm so happy that you helped me!" squealed Starfire as she gave her friend a huge grin.

"Don't thank me yet Starfire; I think we need to find you shoes to wear."

"Oh yes deffinately Raven! I was also wondering if you can help me with my hair?" asked Starfire hoping for a yes.

Raven contemplated for a bit , then sighed.

"Eh what the heck."

It took about a whole hour for the two teenage girls to finally settle with Starfires look and just at the nick of time since Robin knocked on Starfire's door right after Raven finished on the final touches of her hair.

"I guess that's my cue to go." Said Raven

Just as she was able to engulf herself in her Raven she was surprised with a hug from the Tameranian.

"You're welcome Star." Was all she said before she left to the serenity of her room.

Starfire walked to her mirror and observed her final look. She twirled in her lavender skirt and looked at her white lace sandals and gingerly touched her hair that was pulled in a high thick ponytail that was adorned with small purple flowers. She gave a last smile to herself and walked to her door and opened it.

"Wow Star, you look amazing." Her bestfriend said.

"I thank you Robin, now let us go and enjoy our date." Replied Starfire as she gave Robin a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Final chapter to this story. So sad to have my first fanfic come to an end. I would like to thank the people who took the time to actually read and to give a bigger thanks to the people who reviewed. I hope you guys enjoyed the story! **

"Hey Star I hope you don't mind us taking the R-cycle." Robin said as he loaded a box onto the back of his motorcycle.

Starfire stood next to him and was wondering what the box contained but simply replied,

"Oh no Robin, I do not mind. I enjoy our rides on your motorcycle immensely. "

As soon as she realized what she said she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Robin simply cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow with a smile.

Within minutes, the Boy Wonder and Tameranian were on their way on their date. On the ride there, the young superheroes were both deep in thought.

"_Ugh, why does she always make me feel like I'm going through puberty all over again." _

"_I most enjoy his uniform but this shirt helps me feel the abs a lot better..yum." _

"_She looks so hot in that skirt…and here I am with a stupid polo and jeans. I should never have let Cyborg and Beastboy pick my clothes."_

"_I wonder how his buttocks looks in-"_

"We're here Star c'mon." Robin interrupted the Tameranians thoughts.

As Robin helped her get out his R-cycle, Starfire surveyed their surroundings. At first she was confused since they were in the park but decided to follow him with her hand entwined in Robins.

"Alright here's the spot." Robin said sheepishly as he was hoping she didn't think this idea was lame. He thought so hard about where to take her and decided on going to the park for a picnic at night. He arranged a white silk sheet over the grass and filled it with glass cups with silverware and plates. Robin also grinned at the fact he got fireworks to be arranged for the night as a favor from the city; I guess there were some perks in being superheroes.

Starfire looked at how beautiful everything was placed and how perfect everything looked. She felt water fill her eyes and she looked away to wipe them.

"Hey Star? What's wrong? If..if this isn't what you like we can go to a restaurant? I thought you'd just like the privacy..and-and the stars?" Robin stammered as he dropped the box to the ground to go hug Starfire.

"No Robin, this is just so beautiful I could not ask for a better first date." She said as she hugged Robin back.

He sighed a relief and then reached to wipe the tear streak from her face.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that Star; I wanted this to be perfect. I know I'm not the easiest to deal with and I just wanted to show that you." Robin said sheepishly

Starfire felt her heart soar with the words that came out her best friends' mouth.

"I am enjoying this ritual very much Robin, I should tell Galfore about it. I am positive my people on Tameran would love the joyous feeling from it." Starfire said with a huge grin.

Robin chuckled as he reached for his box and brought out a zorkaberry pie that was still surprisingly warm.

He saw Starfires eyes grow big as she kneeled down next to him and he couldn't help but feel accomplished for surprising her.

"Oh X'hal…Robin how did you obtain the knowledge to make it?" she exclaimed as she got a piece of the pie.

He felt his 'first date' jitters finally reside as he leaned back on his arms and admitted,

"Well it wasn't easy..I actually had to call Galfore for help."

Starfire was surprised with what he said and even more surprised that Galfore knew. She reached to touch his hand and gave him a smile.

"I thank you Robin, it tastes glorious and I'm sure Galfore would be quite proud of you." Starfire joked with Robin.

Robin smiled and turned to look at his communicator, in about a minute the fireworks were going to be lit and blew out a sigh of relief that everything was going so smoothly.

"You're welcome Star, I just wanted our first date to be perfect." He said as he stroked her face.

Starfire leaned in to his stroke and then jumped at the sound of explosions.

She looked above the sky and was in awe of the beautiful fireworks that clouded the sky.

Starfire felt Robin staring at her and she took it as an opportunity to lean in and kiss the boy that she loved the most.

"It's perfect Robin, just perfect."


End file.
